


El nombre de Él (Saga 1: Entre la Espada y la Pared)

by Axta_The_Hybrid



Series: Saga: Entre la Espada y la Pared [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Broken Promises, Falling In Love, Letters, Love Confessions, Love Letters, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 50
Words: 4,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25697638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axta_The_Hybrid/pseuds/Axta_The_Hybrid
Summary: Él anhelaba sus caricias.Él extrañaba su voz.Él quiso acercarse.Él quiso amarle.Ambos deseaban expresarse.
Relationships: Uchiha Tajima/Senju Butsuma
Series: Saga: Entre la Espada y la Pared [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863652
Kudos: 3





	1. Epílogo

¿Por qué estaba aquí? ¿Cuál había sido el motivo principal para venir a este lugar? ¿Qué era lo que buscaban? La extraña y dura sensación del frío contra su piel; la soledad; el dolor; la rabia; la derrota.

¿Por qué estaban aquí? Quería respuestas, alguna voz que explicase la razón de lo que acontecía.

Rodeado de personas y ninguna sin escuchar, rodeado de silencio.

No pudo más, solo cerró los ojos.

Hacia demasiado frío.


	2. 14 de enero, 1958

_**Tajima Uchiha** _

¿Quién es ese a quién veo en mis sueños? ¿Quién es ese a quién siento en mis anhelos? ¿Quién es ese que habla en mi silencio? La figura que sostiene mi rostro con manos suaves y cálidas, susurrando palabras amorosas en mis momentos de dolor, ¿quién es?

Intentó tocarlo, abrazarlo, pero huye como un cervatillo asustado y desaparece de mi vista, solo entonces despierto.

Desesperación, anhelo, deseo de la noche y con esta mis sueños en donde él siempre está y estará, donde él me amara en esos susurros donde él desaparecerá tímido antes de tocarlo.

¿Quién eres, my Dream Boy? 


	3. 15 de enero, 1958

_**Tajima Uchiha** _

Hoy empecé nueva escuela y nuevo curso, hice amigos y jugué con ellos a un pequeño partido de fútbol. En medio de todo, lo vi. Sentado en las gradas, solitario, almorzando un simple bocadillo con una mirada triste y lejana.

Mi corazón se descontroló cual caballo a galope, mis manos temblaron y mi respiración irregular casi fue inexistente en cuanto mis dulces sueños vovlieorm a mi mente. 

¿Podrías se tú, mi dulce amor, el chico nuevo de ojos tristes? 


	4. 16 de enero, 1958

_**Tajima Uchiha** _

Me duele la cara, bastante, pero no me importaría volver a herir.e si eres tú quien me vuelve a curar.

Ahora la enfermería es mi lugar favorito en la escuela. 


	5. 17 de enero, 1958

_**Tajima Uchiha**_

Vas a la clase 3A, ¿eh?

No sueles hablar mucho según tus compañeros.

Je, que lindo. 


	6. 18 de enero, 1958

_**Tajima Uchiha**_

Hoy no llegabas a la última estantería de la biblioteca escolar. Tuve que bajarte el libro de herbologia cuando ni dando saltitos podías.

Tu voz era tan amable cuando me diste las gracias.

No dejaste de mirarme de reojo por el resto de la hora en la biblioteca.

¿Quieres hablar conmigo? 


	7. 19 de enero, 1958

_**Tajima Uchiha**_

Creo, solo creo, que capté tu atención.

Has estado mirando el torneo de fútbol escolar, cosa que por lo que he visto, nunca lo haces.

Tal vez deba dar el primer paso. 


	8. 20 de enero, 1958

_**Tajima Uchiha**_

Te pillé en la enfermería, otra vez. Y cuando quise llamarte me di cuenta de algo.

No sé cómo te llamas.

Y te diste cuenta de eso, sonreiste muy débilmente y te presentaste.

Senju Butsuma.

Fue solo entonces cuando yo también dije mi nombre cuando nos dimos cuenta.

Nuestras familias se odian y nosotros deberíamos seguir con esos pasos.

No estoy seguro de poder seguir esa enseñanza.


	9. 22 de enero, 1958

**_Tajima Uchiha_**

Nuestras miradas se cruzaron en todo el día.

El silencio que nos rodeo por el día, desapareció en cuanto curaste la herida de mi mano después de la pelea con algunos compañeros.

Siento que esto es tan peligroso que lo vuelve agradable.

¿Quieres ir al cine? 


	10. 23 de enero, 1958

**_Tajima Uchiha_ **

No sé cuando pero el tiempo contigo fue pasando como los segundos.

Tu timidez fue algo lindo que ame al principio y tu desvergüenza fue algo sorprendente una vez te acostumbraste a mí.

Cuántas cosas hay en ti y deseo conocerlo todo.

Absolutamente todo. 


	11. 6 de febrero, 1958

_**Tajima Uchiha** _

¿Es demasiado pronto para pedirte una cita?

Apenas hemos empezado una pequeña amistad aunque podría decir que este sentimiento es colo si nos conociéramos de toda la vida. Creo que tú también lo sientes, ¿verdad?

Tal vez deba pensarlo, no quiero asustarte.

Podría decirse que me estoy enamorando de ti. 


	12. 7 de febrero, 1958

_**Butsuma Senju**_

Descubrí tus notas cuando te olvidaste tu mochila en mi casillero.

¿Una cita? Bueno, puedo inventar algo convincente a mi padre. Pídemelo cuando quieras, yo también me siento igual que tú. 


	13. 8 de febrero, 1958

_**Tajima Uchiha**_

Que vergüenza, además dibujaste un gato.

Pero me siento feliz.

En cuanto te vea, te lo pediré. 


	14. 9 de febrero, 1958

_**Butsuma Senju**_

Volviste a dejarme tus notas en mi casillero.

San Valentín, ese día es en el que hemos quedado.

San Valentín...

¿Tienes las mismas ganas que yo? 


	15. 10 de febrero, 1958

**_Tajima Uchiha_**

No lo olvide, quise que lo leyeras. Me encantan tus pequeños dibujos en las esquinas de las hojas, son lindos.

Puede ser demasiado temprano pero... Puedo decir con firmeza que tú, Senju Butsuma, eres mi único y verdadero amor.

Lo creo firmemente, incluso si solo soy un chico de trece años, eres la persona a la que necesito a mi lado.

La única con la que deseo despertar y dormir cada día.

Me encantas, Butsuma. 


	16. 11 de febrero, 1958

_**Butsuma Senju**_

¿Verdadero amor? Si pudieras ver mi rostro ahora seguro que te reirías de mí por sonrojarme.

Yo... Yo creo que también puedo decirte lo mismo.

Te conozco de hace poco y ya haces que mi corazón se vuelva loco, no puedo entenderlo bien pero me hace sentir tan bien que no quiero que nunca termine.

¿Me amas? 


	17. 12 de febrero, 1958

_**Tajima Uchiha**_

¿Amarte? Claro que lo hago. Mis sueños, mis anhelos, mi corazón y mi cabeza, todo está repleto de ti.

Todo...

Te amo, Butsuma. Y te lo haré saber en dos días.

Es una promesa. 


	18. 13 de febrero, 1958

**_Butsuma Senju_**

Hoy en clase me descubrí pensando en ti, otra vez.

Aunque no te pude ver en la enfermería, pude verte jugar al fútbol desde la ventana que da al patio. Sudabas y yo relamí mis labios.

Lo prohibido, lo incorrecto, las palabras severas de mi padre y las amenazas de mis hermanos, nada de eso importa.

Incluso con trece años, te deseo de todas las formas. 


	19. 14 de febrero, 1958

_**Tajima Uchiha**_

Cine, flores, el parque de atracciones y el campo de flores detrás del templo del pueblo.

Fue en ese entonces, después de palabras y palabras, que el silencio llegó y nuestros labios, cuáles imanes, se conectaron.

Mi primer beso, mi primer contacto contigo.

Fue difícil reprimirme, besarte fue como el osasis en medio del desierto, como la comida desde de meses de hambre, como el dulce para un adicto.

Gemiste, oh como lo hiciste. Solo un suave gemido cuando intenté meter mi lengua, cosa que aceptaste.

Incluso ahora, el calor de tus labios perdura en los míos. 


	20. 15 de febrero, 1958

_**Senju Butsuma** _

No me busques más.


	21. 1 de abril, 1958

_**Tajima Uchiha**_

Un mes y dieciocho días, no me contestas a ninguna de las cartas.

¿Tan mal beso? Ni siquiera me miras al pasar por delante de ti en educación física, no me atiendes tú cuando estamos en la enfermería.

¿Qué te pasa? 


	22. 10 de abril, 1958

_**Tajima Uchiha**_

Te has ido. 

No sé a dónde. 

Pero... 

Te has ido. 

Lo siento, me duele tanto que esto esta lleno de lágrimas. 

Dejo de escribir. 


	23. 26 de octubre, 1974

_**Tajima Uchiha**_

En medio de la multitud de la parada del tren, sé que tus ojos se fijaron en los míos.

En medio de la multitud de la parada del tren, deseaste estar conmigo.

En medio de la multitud de la parada del tren, te fuiste junto a una bella mujer que amorosamente besaba tu mejilla y que tú, en respuesta, acariciabas la cabeza del bebé en los brazos de ella.

Hace tanto que no escribía ninguna de estas notas, es extraño volver a llenar páginas aunque me duele. Aunque no tenga el derecho de decirlo, yo también estoy casado. 

No creo que nos volvamos a ver así que dejo este pequeño recuerdo en mis libros. 


	24. 1 de noviembre, 1974

_**Tajima Uchiha**_

Escribir otra vez, que recuerdos.

Desde que te vi en la estación no he podido parar. Estos sentimientos que pensé haber superado en el pasado, yendo de aventura en aventura, parecen volver ahora más fuerza. Y por más que intento volver a empujarlos lejos de mí corazón no parecen querer desaparecer.

Pero tiempo al tiempo, volverán a aquel lugar de donde no debieron salir...

* * *

"¡Hora del descanso!"

Sus compañeros se fueron entre risas, animándolo a que los acompañará pero negándose a sus ofertas para subir a la azotea del gran edificio. Una vez en el lugar, disfrutó de la brisa de otoño, acariciando sus mejillas y retirando los mejons negros blanquecinos de su cara.

Se acercó a las barandillas del borde, apoyándose de estas mientras sacaba una pequeña bolsa de su bolsillo. Observó las pequeñas delicias delante de él. Después de todo un día con el bufete, escuchando charlas de los jefazos, era un placer que se daba de vez en vez.

[...]

"¿Uchiha... Tajima? Ah, sí. Esta en la azotea haciendo quien sabe que. Si lo ves, dile que me debe doce mil yenes."

Asintió y corrió hacia los ascensores, tocando el botón más de tres veces y esperando a que bajara con el suave golpeteo de su pie contra el suelo. En menos de cinco minutos se vio en el último piso, anduvo por unos pasillos hasta dar con las escaleras de incendio que seguían subiendo hasta una puerta blindada la cual abrió sin esfuerzos.

El viento golpeó su rostro, enfriandolo. Hizo que su bufanda volará junto a su abrigo detrás de él.

La figura ancha y alta del hombre delante hizo que unos nervios tontos aparecieran en su vientre bajo. Su latido aumentó y su voz salió débil pero comprensible.

"¿Tajima?"

Vio como esa espalda se colocaba firme, lentamente volteó y vio ese rostro otra vez.

"¿Butsuma...?"

No pudo aguantar, tapó su boca con una mano.

"Tienes un trozo de osito de gominola en la barbilla."

Y fue cuando ese miedo de volver a verlo desapareció y se acercó al Uchiha, con sus manos retiró ese trozo y lo comió. Tajima se sonrojo con ese acto.

"Hola."

"Ho... Hola..." 


	25. 2 de noviembre, 1974

_**Tajima Uchiha**_

Hablamos durante horas, sobre tu vida, sobre la mía.

Nunca olvidaré tu carita sorprendida cuando escuchabas mis historias de mis constantes viajes. No recordaba lo lindo que era verte así.

Eres algo hermoso para mí. 


	26. 3 de noviembre, 1974

Después de mucho tiempo de charla, días de reencuentros y noches de bebidas, descubriendo que el padre de Butsuma los descubrió por los rumores de su pueblo y que lo envió lejos para alejarlos, llegó el momento más esperado de los dos.

Tajima no se atrevía a tocarlo, no podía prometer contenerse si sólo rozaba con las yemas de sus dedos la piel morena del Senju. Y ahora, estando los dos en la lujosa habitación de hotel, desnudos en el cama, besándose y tocándose mutuamente. La boca del Senju jugueteaba con su polla dura, su trasero alzado era consentido por sus tres dedos, sabía que tocaba su punto G pues los dulces gemidos que soltaba esa linda boquita llena de su pene le daban a entender que estaba en el lugar correcto. Esos ojos castaños lo miraban directamente, lágrimas salían de sus ojitos junto a la saliva que cubría todo su miembro desnudo.

El calor lo invadía todo, sus cuerpos y mentes que, cansado ya del juego previo, buscaban la satisfacción de su deseo con el otro. Butsuma abrazó con sus largas piernas la cintura del azabache, Tajima tomó esas caderas morenas, acarició sus muslos y devoró esos botones rozas.

"Butsuma... Butsuma..." Decir ese nombre era un placer oculto que amaba. Besó sus labios otra vez, dejó que su saliva se mezclara con la del contrario. "Butsuma..."

"Tajima... ¡Tajima!" Esas uñas que se clavaban en su espalda a medida que introducía su miembro en el Senju. "Tan... Tan profundo... Tan lleno..."

Gruño ruidosamente comenzando a moverse suavemente, apretando sus dientes. Tenía que ser suave, por más preparación que tuviera, Butsuma seguía siendo virgen solo para él, seguía siendo su primer hombre como le había confesado en sus charlas de bar.

Acarició el muslo interno del moreno, sacando y metiendo su miembro en aquel ano rosa. Podía sentir su estrechez a su alrededor, apretandolo de sobremanera cada vez que lo metía hasta el fondo.

"Tajima... Tajima, hazlo más fuerte. Por favor." Los ojos desesperados del Senju hicieron que su corazón se detuviera. "Quiero sentir todo de ti, por todos estos, yo lo tomaré todo."

"Joder, Butsuma. Luego no me culpes si no puedes levantarte."

Lo colocó en cuatro patas, tomando con fuerza esas caderas y golpeando fuerte y salvajemente contra estas. Recordó que no usaba condón pero no le importó, este placer era único y usar uno sería minimizarlo.

Gritos, sollozos, ruegos, todo lo excitaba aún más. Tomó una pierna del Senju, la colocó en su hombro y se adentró aún más en el castaño. Este, a su vez, se masturbaba y movía sus caderas al compás del azabache, con su mano libre arañaba la piel de su amante.

"Voy a correrme, Butsuma. Lo haré dentro de ti."

"¡Sí, hazlo... Hazlo dentro! ¡Llena todo de mi!"

Más embestidas fuertes, más gritos y el agradable sentimiento de clímax. El más fuerte de ambos, el más placentero.

Y no pararon, fueron a por otra ronda.

* * *

"¿Por qué me buscaste?"

Butsuma se acurrucó aún más en el pecho de su amante.

"Cuando te vi en la estación no pude sacarte de mí cabeza." Miró al azabache. "Pero es raro que me lo preguntes ahora después de una semana de charla."

"Solo me vino de repente."

El Senju sonrió, besó el pecho desnudo de Tajima.

"Aún recuerdo el primer beso que me diste. Fue lo que me hizo aguantar el internado, fue mi motor para seguir."

Un brazo rodeo la cintura del castaño.

"Yo también. No hubo nadie que pudiera reemplazarte, incluso cuando me casé, no pude evitar imaginarte entre mis brazos, haciéndote esto todos los días.

"Y lo harás, yo también quiero estar así, siempre."

Y se besaron, sellando esa promesa. 


	27. 4 de noviembre, 1974

_**Butsuma Senju**_

Te mando mi primera carta. Quiero que sepas que aún me duele las caderas, pero lo disfrute bastante.

¿Puedes quedar este fin de semana? Lo tengo libre y mi esposa irá con sus amigos a alguna isla de vacaciones.

Tengo muchas ganas de verte. 


	28. 5 de noviembre, 1974

_**Tajima Uchiha**_

Claro que iré, mi familia tiene una casa de verano en Kyushu, te recojo en el parque cerca del hotel del otro día. 

No pienso dejarte salir de la cama, así que vete acostumbrando a mi. 


	29. 9 de noviembre, 1974

_**Butsuma Senju**_

Creo que, si pudiera, estaría esperando un hijo tuyo.

No me quejo, sinceramente me gusto el truco del hielo y el helado, fue dulce y fresco.

Quiero verte otra vez, incluso cuando me acabas de dejar en casa, ya te extraño. 


	30. 10 de noviembre, 1974

_**Tajima Uchiha**_

La semana que viene tendré que hacer un pequeño viaje de trabajo pero al ser uno de los mejores abogados del bufete me permiten llevar a alguien. Mi esposa está embarazada y no puede ir, ¿quisieras venir conmigo?

Una semana solo para ti y para mi. 


	31. 14 de noviembre, 1974

_**Tajima Uchiha**_

Deberías venir más a mi trabajo, o yo puedo ir al tuyo.

¿Comemos juntos mañana? 


	32. 15 de noviembre, 1974

_**Butsuma Senju** _

Tengo algo de tiempo libre, ¿salimos al cine? Estrenan una película de terror y mi esposa no va a estar. Podemos ir a cenar algo después.

Esperaré tu respuesta. 


	33. 16 de noviembre, 1974

Llegó a casa con una sonrisa, pensar que pasaría tiempo con su amor alegraba su corazón de tal forma que todo lo malo de su trabajo se convertía en algo lleno de luz y color.

Avisó que estaba en casa mientras dejaba sus zapatos en la entrada, caminó sin prisas hasta su despacho y entró en este.

"... ¿Saori?"

Su mujer estaba sentada en su silla de cuero, mirando los papeles en su escritorio.

"¿Qué haces?"

Ella acarició su vientre abultado.

"Senju Butsuma..." El azabache tragó saliva. "Te ha enviado una carta. Dice..." Alzó el papel en su regazo. "«¿Nos vemos en el mismo hotel? No aguanto las ganas de sentirte dentro de mí, de besarte, de abrazarte. He leído sobre algo que te encantará que te haga...»"

"Basta, Saori." Le arrebató la carta de sus blancas manos. "¿Por qué la leíste?"

"Escuché rumores sobre ti, amigos que te veían muy sentimental con un chico." Le tiró todas las cartas a la cara, Tajima se cubrió con los brazos. "¡Voy a tener a tu hijo y tú... Tú te dedicas a acostarte con un hombre cuando deberías pasar tiempo conmigo, con tu familia!"

"Saori, yo... Lo siento." Miró a otro lado. "Pero mís sentimientos..."

"Tuve un accidente ayer."

El Uchiha miró a su mujer sorprendido.

"¿Y dónde estabas tú? Con ese hombre. Casi pierdo a nuestro hijo y tú ni siquiera lo sabías, ni siquiera te enteraste o te preocupaste." Saori limpió una solitaria lágrima que vagaba por su piel blanca, pálida. "Tajima, si lo eliges a él me iré con mi hijo, no pienso ser tú tapadera. Si me eliges a mi..."

"Tendría que olvidar todo de él."

La mujer asintió.

"Solo eso tengo que decirte."

Dejó su cómodo asiento y se retiró pasando por el lado del más alto.

Tajima solo miró la carta en sus manos. 


	34. 17 de noviembre, 1974

_**Tajima Uchiha**_

Creo que está pequeña aventura entre los dos tiene que acabar.

Lo siento, no puedo seguir con esto.

No vuelvas a escribirme.


	35. 18 de noviembre, 1974

_**Butsuma Senju** _

¿Es una broma? ¡No tiene gracia.

Tajima, si estás molesto por algo, hablemos.

Te esperaré en el café donde desayunamos siempre. 


	36. 19 de noviembre, 1974

_**Butsuma Senju** _

No viniste.

Tajima, maldita sea, pensé que me amabas.

Si no vienes tú, iré yo. Quiero explicaciones. 


	37. 20 de noviembre, 1974

_**Butsuma Senju**_

¿¡Cómo demonios se te ocurre mandarme a los guardias!?

¡Púdrete Tajima Uchiha!

Si estás enojado, no es mi culpa.


	38. 24 de Diciembre, 1974

_**Butsuma Senju** _

No es gracioso, ¿sabes?

Te he dejado tu tiempo solo, esperé por ti en todos nuestros lugares, esperé tus cartas, rogué por alguna señal de vida.

¿De verdad estás dejándome? 


	39. 26 de diciembre, 1974

_**Butsuma Senju**_

¿Podemos vernos una última vez? Te prometo que no te molestaré más.

Necesito oírte decir que no me quieres más, una simple carta me duele.

Solo eso, por favor. 


	40. 27 de diciembre, 1974

_**Tajima Uchiha** _

El treinta y uno, a las cuatro en el parque Satushi. 


	41. 31 de diciembre, 1974

Tomo asiento a su lado, en completo silencio.

"Tajima..."

"Butsuma..."

Los dos suspiraron aún sin verse.

"Dilo, por favor." 

Se mantuvo un momento en silencio. 

"No puedo..." 

Como la tranquilidad antes de la tormenta, Butsuma guardó silencio un par de segundos, tiempo en donde una llama prendió en él, llena de rabia. 

"¡Si no podías hacerlo cara a cara, ¿por qué te molestaste siquiera en venir?!" 

Se levantó de su asiento bruscamente. Los ojos de ambos se conectaron, sentimientos de dolor fueron compartidos, sentimientos de amor, sentimientos de desesperación. 

"Mi esposa... Ella a tenido a nuestro primogénito. Hemos tenido problemas con el embarazo y esto... Mi relación contigo hace que ella no esté bien y, con algunas noticias que recientemente me he enterado, tiene razón." Tajima también se levantó. "Casi pierde a nuestro bebé días antes de parir y yo no estaba, no lo sabía." Cerró los ojos un momento, luego los abrió. "Estoy seguro que tu también has tenido estos problemas." 

"Tú no sabes nada de mi vida." 

"Pero tienes un hijo, igual que yo. Tienes una esposa, igual que yo. Puedes entender porque estoy tomando esta decisión, ¿no? Estamos siendo egoísta, solo estamos pensando en nosotros sin ver las consecuencias en los demás." 

Butsuma lo miró fijamente. Sabía que tenía razón, su mismo matrimonio se veía afectado también. 

"¿Tú la amas?" 

"Tú sabes que solo puedo amarte a ti. Los integrantes del clan Uchiha solo se enamoran una vez, te lo dije." Acarició suavemente la mejilla del moreno. "No te pido que lo comprendas solo que lo respetes."

"Tajima..." Puso su mano encima de la del Uchiha. "No quiero..."

"Yo tampoco, maldita sea que no lo quiero, pero no somos unos niños. Nuestras responsabilidades han cambiado."

El Senju miró con ojos brillantes al Uchiha. Este dejaba que lágrimas silenciosas cayeran por sus mejillas.

"¿Puedes besarme por última vez?"

"Butsuma..."

"Solo una vez más, para poder guardarlo en mi mente."

Tajima asintió, él también lo deseaba.

Acercó su rostro al del Senju, este imitó sus movimientos. Sus labios se encontraron, tímidos, como la primera vez, luego desesperados, deseosos, tristes.

Fue lento, como si tuvieran toda una vida entera para repetir este beso. Fue profundo como si pudieran darse el amor que sentían por el otro cada vez que quisieran. Fue maravilloso, pero efímero.

Se separaron y, mirándose a los ojos por un instante, sintieron que el mundo volvía al gris de antes.

Se abrazaron, sabiendo que sería la última vez que lo harían.


	42. 16 de agosto, 1979

"La esposa del reputado abogado Tajima Uchiha muere tras un gran accidente de auto en donde el único superviviente en su hijo bebé de apenas un año."

Butsuma dejó caer el periódico de sus manos. Corrió a su despacho en donde, tras rebuscar en algunos cajones, encontró las cartas de Tajima. Tomó una hoja en blanco, titubeó un momento antes de ponerse a escribir.


	43. 17 de agosto, 1979

_**Butsuma Senju**_

Hola, hace mucho que no me pongo en contacto contigo.

No sé muy bien qué escribir, me enteré de la muerte de tu esposa hace poco. Lo siento, seguramente era una buena mujer.

Espero que te vaya bien.

Adiós. 


	44. 18 de agosto, 1979

_**Tajima Uchiha**_

Hey, hola.

Gracias por la carta, hace mucho que no veía tu caligrafía.

Ella era una mujer espectacular.

Espero que a ti también te vaya bien. 


	45. 19 de agosto, 1979

_**Butsuma Senju**_

No te lo tomes a mal, pero... ¿Te aparecería quedar para hablar?

Solo eso. Mi mujer también murió hace poco y tal vez charlar te venga bien.

Esperaré tu respuesta. 


	46. 20 de agosto, 1979

_**Tajima Uchiha**_

Suena bien, creo que hablar con café o una cerveza me vendría bien.

¿Podría dejar a mis hijos con los tuyos?


	47. 21 de agosto, 1979

_**Butsuma Senju**_

Claro, les vendrá bien relacionarse. 

Tienes mi dirección, ven a eso de las ocho. Te estaré esperando. 


	48. 22 de agosto, 1979

Sentado uno al lado del otro en aquel bar con aquel ambiente de fin de semana, ellos hablaban de todo.

Fue un poco difícil, el que Tajima se presentará en su casa a la hora a puntual, presentar a sus hijos, dejarlos con el primo Hagoromo del moreno e ir a este bar fue silencioso, bastante. Comenzaron a soltarse al beber.

Una cerveza para hablar sobre sus esposas muertas. Dos cervezas para hablar de sus hijos. Tres cervezas para mostrarse fotos de ellos de bebés o haciendo cosas. Cuatro cervezas para reírse con algunas aventuras de ambos. Cinco para hablar sobre las vidas de cada uno. Seis para hablar de ellos.

Y allí fue cuando se miraron a los ojos, el sentimiento florecía otra vez en sus pechos.

"Dijimos que lo dejaríamos, ¿verdad?" Murmuró Tajima, dando un gran sorbo a su bebida.

"Sí, lo hicimos."

Guardaron silencio.

"Entonces, ¿por qué en vez de guardar luto a mi mujer quiero besarte tanto?"

El castaño tragó saliva, juntando sus dos rodillas.

"Yo también... Pensé que no pero verte aquí..."

Suspiraron. Butsuma se acercó al Uchiha, susurrando en su oreja. 

"Hay un hotel cerca de aquí." Acarició el muslo de Tajima descaradamente. "Necesito que me hagas el amor, Tajima. Desde que lo dejamos lo necesito."

El Uchiha vacío la botella de cristal de la cerveza, dejó unos cuantos billetes mientras se levantaba.

"Vamos."


	49. 23 de agosto, 1979

_**Butsuma Senju**_

Lo que pasó la otra noche, no era lo que tenía planeado. Sinceramente, solo quería hablar. Lamento haberte dejado la espalda así de rasguñada.

Tajima, pensé que podría controlarme pero no puedo olvidarte.

Por favor, quiero volver a verte.

* * *

_**Tajima Uchiha**_

Siento lo mismo que tú.

Y debería ser yo quien se disculpase. Casi ni podías caminar la mañana siguiente, fui demasiado violento.

Yo también quiero verte otra vez.

En la noche iré a tu casa, lo prometo. 


	50. 7 de julio, 2016

Butsuma dejó la última carta en la caja. Sonrió por todos los recuerdos buenos y malos que le traían esos pequeños mensajes. Todas las lágrimas y todas las tristezas se le fueron compensadas después con el anillo en su dedo anular, con unos hijos y con unos nietos.

Sonrió acariciando ese anillo, recordando el símbolo en su espalda. 

"Butsuma, ¿has visto...? ¿Eh? ¿Qué haces?"

Volteó y miró a su actual esposo, su cabello canoso y sus arrugas, su cuerpo antes robusto ahora un poco hundido pero ancho.

"Nada, solo recordaba cosas. ¿Qué sucede?" Dijo apartando la caja.

"Ah, Itama esta abajo y quiere su manta para Kazumi, ah, y Kawarama está comiéndose los espaguetis pasados." Escucharon el ruido líquido y un grito de Itama junto a la risa del hijo de ambos, Kazumi. "Bueno, ya lo sacó."

Dejó escapar una risa, se acercó al Uchiha y rodeó su cuello besándolo. Fue correspondido enseguida, con la pasión que tanto disfrutaba.

"¿Y eso?" Tajima rodeó su cintura. "No me molesta pero... Wow."

"Solo me apetecía darte un beso." Se separó. "Toma la manta de la caja del fondo a la derecha, la que pone R. I., iré a ver a Kawarama."

Tajima asintió y vio a su esposo bajar. Sonrió al ver el símbolo de su clan, Uchiha, en su espalda.

"Butsuma Uchiha, siempre suena bien." Murmuró para sí.

"¡Kawarama, deja de comer eso!"

"Es una pie, el pie nunca está mal."

Rio y tomó lo pedido por su hijastro, bajó antes de que algún accidente más sucediera. 


End file.
